Tainted
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: Read how the simple Dalish Warrior, Marenwe, finds love in a doomed world and how she became the Hero of Ferelden. F!Mahariel and Leliana. Spoliers for Downloadable Content. If you haven't played them, do not read! Rated M for sexual content and language. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. It's been awhile since I put up a story and I feel ashamed that I haven't been vigilant with my stories. Hopefully that will change with this story if I get enough responses. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age: Origins or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my Dalish Warden, Marenwe and her attitude. Everything else is owned by the talented Bioware.**

**Warning: It is rated M for violence, language and sexual content. Also mention of Futa. If you do not approve, leave now. All the things that Bioware is amazing for. Though, there could be more nudity.**

**Warning 2: It will not be all word-for-word. I am putting my own personal touch on it to make it seem more like me. Enjoy!**

Marenwe had to roll her eyes as her ears picked up her companions, Alistair and Morrigan, bicker over some trivial matter that she did not care about. Her eyes, as only a Dalish hunter could, saw bandits on the stretch of highway before her. She sighed heavily before she whistled for her mabari, Tamerril, to come closer.

She knelt in front of him and whispered, "Keep an eye on those humans for a bit. Make sure they don't kill each other. Alright, boy?"

The mabari wagged his tiny tail and ran back to the bickering humans behind her. Now she could deal with those shemlen bandits. She kept her bow and arrows on hand, just in case things got ugly. Two walked over, one was grinning like the cat that ate the canary and the other looked oblivious to all that happened around him.

"Ho there, friend. If you and your friends are on your way to Lothering, you have to pay the toll of a mere ten silvers for the upkeep of the highway," the bandit leader said as if he was planning to get the money, one way or another.

"They don't look like refugees, boss and they're well-armed too," the slow one said as he stood next to the leader.

"It's a toll, Hanric. Not a refugee tax. Everyone has to pay," the charismatic leader explained.

A light bulb went on in the man's head after a long minute of thinking. "Oh right. Even if you're not a refugee, you still have to pay the toll. Them's the rules."

"The upkeep of the highway? You must think I'm an idiot. I may have been raised in a forest but I know a bandit when I see one," she replied as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing gets past you, it seems." His grin never wavered, annoying the already frustrated elf.

The bandit next to him spoke up, "It's not really a toll. We're robbing, you see."

"Oh do shut up, Hanric. Even a genlock could have figured that much out," the leader snapped at his partner.

"Look, I ain't paying no matter you say. So unless you want to fight a Grey Warden, I suggest you back down," the Dalish elf retorts stubbornly, hand on her bow.

"Did she say she's a Grey Warden? They killed the king, they did," Hanric shouted, hysterical. His voice was like nails scrapping on metal to Marenwe.

Her patience was wearing thin. She had not slept since she woke up in Flemeth's hut a half a day ago. Dealing with her companions' constant bickering was giving her a migraine. She just wanted someone that was level-headed and wasn't quick to judge or argue. Her ears picked up her companions walking up behind her. Morrigan looked quite pleased. She must have won the argument with her quick wit.

"Bandits, preying on the refugees fleeing the Darkspawn," Alistair muttered.

Morrigan scoffed and crossed her arms. "They are fools. We should be rid of them and be on our way," she demanded, eyes gleaming with mischief.

The Dalish elf grinned and slipped her bow over her shoulder. "How about it, human? You give back everything you stole and we won't maim you. Plus, the Grey Wardens could always use a good donation."

"You don't say," he muttered, getting impatient with the elf and smile wavering. Marenwe couldn't help but smirk in triumph.

"They really good, boss. They killed the king, remember," Hanric spoke up again.

He looked back and forth at the travelers and gulped. "Here, we collected over a hundred silvers. Take it and enjoy your stay in Lothering," he said as the bandits stepped out of their way.

Marenwe led her small group forwards but before they could leave the bandits' settlement, her eyes spotted hidden items that they stole. The Dalish warrior frowned and started sifting through the stolen goods. There were numerous stolen possessions like coins and valuable family possessions. She growled softly and started picking up anything she could.

"Oi, you dirty knife-ears! What are you doing," one of the bandits cried at her from afar.

An arrow whizzed by his head, nicking his cheek. Marenwe stared him down, eyes hard as steel and bow in her left hand. "Watch what you call me, shemlen. I don't take kindly to insults," she said fiercely as she stood and pointed another arrow at the bandits.

Swords gleamed in the sun as the bandits charged at them. Marenwe sighed and pulled out her long sword and dagger from their scabbards around her belt. She glanced around and saw Alistair grabbing his sword and shield, Morrigan twirling her staff as the magic flowed through it and her mabari, arched down and fangs bared.

The battle was short but bloody. Alistair sighed and spoke as he placed his sword back in his scabbard and shield on his back, "It didn't have to end like that."

"Oh don't be a fool, Alistair. They brought this on themselves. Now , let's be on our way," Morrigan stated coldly as she started walking towards the village.

Marenwe put her weapons away and slung her bow around her right shoulder. She pulled out a rag from her pack and wiped the blood off her face and her armor. She knelt and cleaned off her mabari, even though he struggled. "Stop moving, boy. You need to be clean eventually," she berated him softly.

He whined in protest but knew better than to disobey his mistress and friend. She scratched his ears after she was done. She gave him the best smile she could muster and ordered him after Morrigan. She could hear the witch's complaints from a distance and she couldn't help but chuckle. She scooped up the possessions that the bandits took and placed it in her pack.

Alistair helped her carry the stolen items back to the village. "Marenwe? Have you thought about what we should do?"

She halted her step, causing Alistair to stop as well. "About what? The Blight?" She looked back at him and saw him nodding.

She sighed heavily before continuing, "To be honest, I was hoping that you would know since you've been a Grey Warden longer than I have."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well if I could be honest as well, I don't really like leading. I'm more of a follower. Maybe if Duncan was still here, we'd be in better shape," he said sadly.

Marenwe knew where he was coming from. Having lost Tamlen to that damn mirror and then being taken away from her clan so she wouldn't die, was similar to Alistair losing all the Grey Wardens. She clenched her fists. She was going to make that shem bastard, Loghain pay for betraying them and the King.

She relaxed as she saw Alistair waiting patiently for her answer. "Well we could do as Flemeth suggested. Those treaties could come in handy."

"Well there's the Circle Tower on Lake Calenhad, the dwarves in Orzammar, the Dalish, and Arl Eamon will be at Redcliffe. I can give the directions when we need them."

The Dalish elf nodded. "Well let's just hope that there's another Dalish clan in Fereldan. My clan was leaving for the north when I departed from them."

"I'm sure there is. We could look in the Brecilian Forest for them. I believe that's where most of the clans settle down for awhile," he suggested.

The Dalish warrior sighed before she spoke, "Alright, we'll find the Dalish first. I might be able to convince them to help us. Though, it might be difficult with humans on my side but my people aren't unreasonable."

Alistair nodded and followed the elf. He watched as she stopped for a small family of elves and offered them some money along with their possessions back. Morrigan complained about how the weak should be left to die but was ignored by their leader. The witch threw her hands up in frustration but said no more about the matter.

"Come on. There's a tavern up there. With what money we have, we might be able to get a decent meal before we set up camp," Marenwe suggested as she slung her pack over her left shoulder.

As they walked in, they saw some of Loghain's men as they approached them. "Well it seems the Maker blesses us today, men," the leader spoke in triumph.

"Loghain's men. Well, this can't be good," Alistair muttered as he stood beside Marenwe. The Dalish warrior looked at the men in front of her. There was at least three or four but she knew not to underestimate any men of Loghain's. She made that mistake once already.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking everyone about an elven lass matching this description," one of the soldiers asked the leader.

The leader scowled and crossed his arms. "It seems the villagers lied to us," he spat with venom oozing in his words.

Just as the soldiers reached for their weapons, a red-headed Chantry sister stepped forward. "Now, gentlemen. It is possible that these are just more helpless people looking for safe shelter," she said with a soft and subtle Orlesian accent.

The leader sneered and withdrew his sword. "They're more than that! They're traitors to the crown and Ferelden," he shouted. The blade in his hand gleamed as if it was eager for blood shed.

Marenwe growled as her hands rested on the hilts of her dagger and sword. "We did no such thing. Loghain is the bastard that betrayed King Calian and left him to die," she shot back.

"I doubt he will listen to you. He blindly follows his master's orders and will do anything to prove himself," the Chantry sister explained.

"I am not the blind one! I am loyal to the only man that seems to care about his country. Enough of this idle chatting. Kill the Wardens and anyone who gets in the way!"

Marenwe and her group didn't hesitate to defend themselves but the elf couldn't help but notice the Chantry sister was helping them fight with only a simple dagger that she had hidden away in her robes. The way she moved was almost unnatural; she sliced through the soldiers with such grace and speed.

While she was distracted, the leader of the men hit her head with the pommel of his sword. She fell as the wound on her head started to bleed. Marenwe barely dodged as the leader swung his down at her with his full strength. She rolled out of the way, causing his sword to get stuck in the wood floor. While he tried pull out the sword, she tackled him and pinned him against wall. She could feel the air hiss out of his lungs as his body went lax from the force. Her dagger gleamed in her hand as she pressed the cold steel against his throat.

"Last chance, human. Tell me everything Loghain told you about Wardens," she hissed as she watched him regain some consciousness.

He barely wheezed out, "Maker's breath. You're strong for an elf and bloody fast." He groaned as she pressed the dagger harder against his skin.

"Answer the question or you'll wish you never came after me."

"Loghain told us if there were any remaining Wardens left to kill you or have some villagers bring you in for a handsome reward," he gasped out.

Marenwe sneered and raised the dagger to finish the job. A gentle hand gripped her shoulder. She looked back and saw it was the Chantry Sister. Her eyes pleaded her to stand down. The elf hesitated but let the man go. "Tell Loghain that the Wardens know what really happened in Ostagar."

He nodded and limped away was fast as he could. "That was very merciful of you, Warden," the Chantry sister spoke up.

Marenwe placed her dagger and sword back in their scabbards. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. Thank you for your help, Miss," she trailed off when she realized that she didn't know her name.

"Oh I'm sorry. I am Leliana, one of the Lay Sisters of the Chantry. Those men said you were a Warden. I do not wish to be insulting but I did not know they made elves Grey Wardens."

The Dalish warrior frowned a bit before nodding in agreement. "And I am Marenwe. To be honest, I didn't know that they allowed anyone into the Wardens. Most humans hate elves, even more so for me since I am a "savage wanderer" as some of your people call me."

Leliana's smile almost lit up the room. "I have never met a Dalish. It is an honor and it's nice to see that you don't hate all humans for the way we've treated you."

Marenwe was taken back at the human's kind words. "Not many would think so but thank you. Now answer a question for me. Where did a Chantry sister learn to fight like that. From what Alistair has told me about the Chantry, fighting isn't taught."

The red-head giggled a bit. "Not all are born in the Chantry. I learned my skills from elsewhere. Now since you are Grey Wardens, I would like to help if I can."

"And how did you know we'd be here or that we'd need help?"

"The Maker told me," Leliana said simply. The elf raised an eyebrow and glanced at her companions. Morrigan wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, muttering that the woman was a raving fanatic. Even Alistair who was an ex-Templar had a hard time believing what the Sister said.

Marenwe played with earring in right ear nervously. "Can you explain that a little better?"

"I know I sound like a raving lunatic but it's true. I had a vision," she pleaded for them to believe her.

"More crazy? I thought we were full up," Alistair muttered behind her. Marenwe elbowed him in the stomach, much to Morrigan's delight. Alistair doubled over, holding his stomach but remained silent the rest of the time.

Leliana continued as if nothing happened, "Look at these villagers. All the pain and lost and the darkness will only spread more. I can tell the Maker doesn't want this for them. If I help you, I can stop more innocent people from getting hurt."

Marenwe could respect wanting to help people and she did need more help. "Very well. Welcome to the team, Leliana."

The witch behind her made a scoffing sound. "Perhaps your skull was more cracked than my mother believed," she mocked as she crossed her arms.

A smile lit up the Sister's face. "Thank you for this chance. I will not let you down," she promised.

The elf eyed her up. "You will probably need new clothes before we head out. It wouldn't be wise to have you in Chantry robes as we fight Darkspawn."

"Well maybe she could lecture them to death as she talks about the Maker," Morrigan retorted but quieted down after the firm glare Marenwe gave her.

That night, after recruiting another member of the team, they found a clearing in the woods to set up their tents. Sten, the Qunari warrior they had recruited, was standing vigilant in case of any intruders. Morrigan's tent was the farthest away from the camp by a small pond. Alistair was close by to Leliana's and Marenwe's tent in cause they needed help.

Marenwe was tired and needed a good night's rest. She began to unfasten the buckles on her armor when Leliana walked towards her. There was something about her that made all thought in Marenwe's mind stop. She shook her head and kept undressing until she was only in her tunic and trousers. She couldn't allow herself to get distracted when everything rested on her and Alistair. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, knowing that this was just the beginning.

**A/N: Well I finally finished this chapter. Now it won't go into every single detail about the fighting and other romances. It will only be my version of the romance between my Warden and Leliana. As always, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm pleased that people are following this story but I would appreciate some reviews for criticism and for motivation. I would like it if the people that follow my stories would review as well but that is your choice alone. I know the first chapter wasn't completely in my point of view but I will do better in the next chapters. I will also be adding a few new scenes just to give it more of a personal edge. Enjoy the second chapter of "Tainted". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age Origins nor it's characters nor it's awesome storyline. If I did, the romance stuff would be more in depth.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marenwe started awake from her bedroll, sweat rolling down her pale face. She gripped the sheets with trembling hands. It happened all over again in her head but more vivid; Tamlen being dragged into the mirror by disfigured and rotting hands, feeling herself fade away as she watched helplessly. A lone tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily, not even aware she was crying. She snuck out of her tent and couldn't help but smile as she heard Alistair's snores from his tent. She looked around the campsite, seeing her mabari sleeping by the ever watchful Sten's feet. She used her nimble feet to sneak past Morrigan's makeshift camp, fearing for her life if she woke the witch from her slumber.

She sat on the edge of the pond, slipping her legs into the cool yet calming water. She stared at her reflection, shocked at how helpless her expression was. She sighed but froze when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She gripped a stick in her hand to protect herself from her intruder but as she spun around to attack, she froze when she saw it was Leliana in her nightgown. She dropped the stick when she saw the confused look on the rogue's features.

"You didn't see anything," the warrior muttered, her cheeks growing warm with embarrassment.

The rogue covered her mouth with her hand hide the giggles. "Oh no, I did not see a thing, dear Warden," she muttered playfully as a giggle slipped past her lips.

Marenwe rubbed the back of her neck, not really feeling in the social mood. No one really knew about her past besides Duncan and he was dead. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered her friend Tamlen and her mentor Duncan. She was about to brush past Leliana to head back to her tent before the red-head saw her tears but the rogue gripped her arm gently. As she turned back, she could the worry swim in the red-head's eyes. She sighed in defeat, gently wiping her eyes before sitting on a log by the pond and looked up at Leliana who was waiting patiently. Her hazel eyes closed as she recalled every horrible event that lead her to becoming a Grey Warden to the red-headed rouge.

Fresh tears began to flow down her cheeks as she finished her tale. She felt hopeless as if her heart would never be whole again. It was all her fault. If she had just forced him back to camp Slender and gentle arms slipped around her lithe shoulders, pulling her closer to the owner's body. She struggled for a time but then eventually found comfort in the rouge's arms. She gripped Leliana's nightgown in shear desperation as she finally broke her defenses and cried into her shoulder.

Leliana's heartstrings tugged when she felt the Warden cry on her. In the short while she knew her, the Warden seemed cold, dedicated to only her mission but she could now see that she was a lost soul that needed comfort and care. She shook her head of such thoughts. They had only met a week ago and she didn't want to trouble her with her past. She felt the sobbing soften and her breathing slowed. She looked down and saw the elf was asleep. She giggled as she brushed the long brunette bangs away from the Warden's eyes. She cursed herself again and carried the elf back to her tent, ignoring the awoken Morrigan glaring daggers at her back.

She laid Marenwe back on her bedroll and tucked her back in. She heard Marenwe mumble a name in her sleep and smiled a sad smile. She kissed the Warden's head and went back to her tent. The next day would be hard for the Warden, she knew that and hoped that she could be there with her as she saw her people again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marenwe, Alistair, Sten and Leliana walked into the Dalish camp on the outskirts of the Brecilian Forest. Marenwe let the wind blow through her short choppy brunette hair and she felt like she was coming home again. She knew it wasn't going to happen. She gave up her simple life as a Dalish hunter and all of her friends. She barely had time to mourn Tamlen and say farewell to the only family she ever knew. She snapped out of her thoughts as a Dalish female warrior came over, blocking their path into the camp with a few other warriors.

"Hold, Sister. You may be one of our people but you are traveling with strangers. I must ask what your business is here," she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

Marenwe raised up her hands in defense, her tone gentle as she spoke, "Easy there. We need help from your Keeper. I'm a Grey Warden and it is important I speak to him."

She seemed to consider it and simply turned back to the camp. "Not many would claim to be a Grey Warden. Come and I will take you to him."

The Dalish warrior breathed a sigh of relief as she and her group followed. They waited as the Keeper and the warrior he called Mithra talked. He dismissed her then turned to the Warden with an aura of arrogance, as if he had a dark secret. Marenwe frowned as she sensed it but dismissed it as her imagination.

"A Grey Warden and one of our own. How unexpected yet enlightening. I assume you are here about the treaty agreement we signed centuries ago. I am sorry but that will not be possible at this time."

"Is something wrong? If so, I'd like to help if I can as long as you promise me that we get your help in return."She may be a Warden but she will never forget her roots, her people.

He sighed as he explained their troubles. Werewolves had attacked their camp viciously without cause and had cursed most of their hunters. He motioned to the hunters that were gripped with great pain and looked near death. Marenwe had a feeling that was only half the story but decided to wait until she knew all the facts before accusing the elder Keeper. She agreed to help him and his clan, though she had a bad feeling that she would have to choose sides sooner or later.

"If you need supplies, you may speak to Master Varathorn. If you need anything else, talk to my First, Lanaya." He turned back to his Aravel and walked in without another word.

She turned back to her companions with an eager grin on her face. She didn't want to admit it but she was looking forward to fighting anything she could right now.

"Alright, you heard the man. We have to save the elves from werewolves and the curse or we don't have enough people to stop the Blight. You guys want to do anything before we head into the forest?"

Alistair rubbed his chin as he thought. "We should probably get some supplies from the craftsman like the Keeper said. Possibly talk to some the others to see if we could help," he offered.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Leliana quipped as she marveled at the Aravels.

"We would be better if we simply went into the forest and got the task over quickly," grunted Sten, obviously not pleased about being around so many foreigners.

"Don't worry, Sten. We'll be back before too late and who knows? If we're lucky, we'll run into some Darkspawn in the forest," Marenwe said cheerfully, causing Alistair to gape in horror.

She looked at him and shrugged. "What? Why are you so worried? We can handle them!" Ignoring his look, she walked over to the Craftsman's stall.

Sten uncrossed his arms and followed her, "For once, I agree with you, Warden," he muttered as he browsed their selection of swords.

"They're mad, the both of them, "Alistair said simply as he ran fingers through his hair.

"But how else will we know where else they are gathering at?" Leliana shot back with a smirk on her lips. Alistair knew he was outnumbered and just remained silent.

The elf and the Qunari walked back, Sten wielding a new great-sword resting on his shoulder and Marenwe with a new dagger and longsword in their scabbards that hung around her sword belt. Both were handcrafted by the Craftsman using a material called Ironbark. It was lighter than steel and more flexible. It was a reminder of Marenwe's people, to insure that she would always be with them even if they were far apart.

"Oh, speaking of Ironbark, we're supposed to look for some in the forest for Varathorn," Marenwe said as she walked through the camp.

Before they could enter the forest though, Marenwe heard the sound of an animal in great pain. Her head snapped towards where the Halla were penned up and saw the herder trying calm a doe but without success. Marenwe's eyes soften. "I'll be back," she murmured before running off towards the Halla.

Leliana watched with great interest as the Dalish Warden spoke softly to the Halla. It was a sight to behold, rare and beautiful. The Halla bleated as if it was talking to the Warden and the herder. Marenwe smiled, though it was different from her usual smiles. It was soft and gentle, not confident and her eyes had a a soft and gleeful glint to them. Leliana couldn't help but smile as she watched them from the distance. She had rarely had seen the Warden such kindness.

"Her life mate was hurt during the werewolf attack Oh, what a relief. I will tend to him soon. Ma serannas, Warden," Valora, the herder, said with great gratitude before returning to the herd.

Marenwe ran back to her group with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. It...just pained me to see a Halla in pain. They are like our friends," she explained as they headed into the forest.

Alistair smiled as he waved her apology off. "No harm down. I'm glad you could help your people. Come on, we have werewolves to slay, eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marenwe was exhausted. As happy as she was to see her people again, she was irked by the Keeper's foolishness. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever have thought that one of her own would the blood magic for revenge. She sighed as she sat in front of the fire, grateful to be out of her armor. She just wanted to forget about the day's events and rest before continuing to Soldier's Peak. She kneaded the tense muscle in her shoulder but stopped when a soft hand touched hers. She looked back and her eyes connected with the concerned ones of Leliana.

"Leliana. Do you need something?" She had an inkling about what the bard was concerned about but feigned inoccent.

"Marenwe, are you alright? You have been quiet since we came back from the Dalish Camp," she murmured as she slipped in behind her.

Marenwe tensed as she felt the bard's warm body against hers. She could feel Leliana's breasts through her nightgown and she couldn't help but swallow hard. She tried to calm her heart and glanced back at her friend. That nightgown was scandalous for a Chantry sister. There was more to her than anyone knew, even the Warden herself. Leliana's hands began to work out the tense muscles in Marenwe's shoulders. Her hands were gentle and the elf felt the tension was disappearing.

Marenwe's eyes closed as her heart began to race. _Sweet Creators. Why am I feeling this way? We only met not even two weeks ago and yet... She is unlike any woman I have ever met. Not even the women of my own clan were as open as she is, besides Ashalle. Maybe I could even tell her about..._

"You never my question, dear Warden," Leliana said by her ear, causing the elf to shiver. It seemed to go unnoticed by Leliana though.

"If you talking about last night, then yes, I am better. Though, seeing what Zathrian did made my sympathies for my people go down. I understand why he did that and I might have done it as well but to make his clan suffer for his actions, I will never look at magic the same way."

Leliana's hand stilled in its ministrations. "My dear Warden, do you really hate all mages? I know that what the Keeper did was wrong but no one is perfect. Blood magic is forbidden and evil but we are all just mortals and we do desperate things when we lose someone we love."

Marenwe was taken back. While she could never forgive what Zathrian did, she understood Leliana's words. She rested her hand on the bard's as she spoke softly, "Perhaps you are right. It's that narrow thinking that caused the Exalted Marches on my people. There is blame on both sides. Thank you, for helping me realize that."

Leliana gave her hand a soft squeeze before standing up. "Would a song ease your mind? Being around the Dalish has reminded me of a song that an elderly elven woman once taught me when my mother died. She mentioned that when we die, our spirits go on another journey as we leave our earthly bodies."

"I know which song you speak of. I'm interested to hear how you sing it," Marenwe replied as she sat on a log by the campfire, eagerly watching Leliana.

Leliana cleared her voice and began to vocalize softly. Marenwe was...shocked would not describe what she felt, listening to her friend sing. She was even more shocked when Leliana began to sing the first lines that she watched the Warden with great sorrow in her eyes.

_hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera__na revas  
_

Marenwe glanced around the camp and say that most of her companions were watching Leliana with great interest. Alistand and Sten had their heads bowed in respect, her Mabari gently fell dozed to the soft tune while Morrigan shook her head with great disgust.

_vir sulahn'nehn  
vir dirthera  
vir samahl la numin_  
v_ir lath sa'vunin_

As Leliana sang the last lines, their eyes connected again as the bard sat next to the Warden. A calming silence fell over them and neither wanted to break it by speaking. Marenwe didn't know what to say exactly. Never had she heard such a beautiful rendition of _In Uthenera_, and from a human, no less. She glanced at Leliana out of the corner of her eye and was astounded by her beauty as the light from the campfire shone on her face.

The Warden gulped softly but decided to be bold. Her hand rested on Leliana's, causing the bard to look at her. "That was...beautiful, Leliana." _Just as you are, _she wanted to stay but didn't want to overstep her bounds.

Leliana simply giggled and kissed the Warden's cheek. "You are so cute when your flustered, Marenwe," she quipped before walking to her tent.

Marenwe grew red in the face all the way up to her ears as she touched her cheek, mesmerized by how soft her lips were. She broke out of stupor when realized, "Hey I am not cute!"

"Cute!" Leliana retorted back before disappearing into her tent.

Marenwe growled a bit and glared at her fellow Warden when he chuckled, quickly shutting Alistair up. He muttered an apology before scrambling to his tent. The elf sighed as she slipped into her own tent and fell on the bedroll. Her heart was racing just from a simply kiss on the cheek! Tamlen was right, she was destined to become a "flat-ears".

And she didn't care at all.

**A/N: Sorry for it being so long since I put a chapter up but I wanted this to be perfect. It's not but I tried. I hope you all like. Remember, read and review!**


End file.
